Truth or Dare?
by mewkiki11
Summary: A simple game, Simple rules. Interesting consequences...Gintoki finds a dirty version of a truth or dare app and decides to use it with Hijikata...


the idea for this fic came from an app on my phone, i'm not too good with smex so forgive me for that also for any typos no beta :(

enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Ne Oogushi-kun Oogushi-kun! let's play a game!" Gintoki said in a sing song voice leaning back on Hijikata and effectively distracting him from doing his work.<p>

"Who are you calling Oogushi-kun! i don't have time to play around with you unlike some people i actually have work to do!" Hijikata rolled his eyes and filed away another finished paper.

"Eeh, how cruel i have a job! but i espiecally took a day off to be with Oogushi-kun but now you're casting me aside! throwing me away like an expired carton of strawberry milk! or what? do you have a woman in here? that's why your making me go away so you can have an affair! Hamako! come out! i know your secretly hiding in Hijikata-kun's closet! but you cant have him he's mine! we've already xxxxx and-"

"Shut up! who the hell is Hamako? you're so annoying! fine if you want me to play a kiddie game with you then lets play!" Hijikata stacked his papers and cast an annoyed glance at Gintoki.

"Reallly! i wuv youu~ let play lets play! oh but first we have to get some sake, and go to my place." Gintoki hurriedly gathered his things.

"Why do we need sake?" Hijikata questioned lighting his cigarette.

"Cause it's more fun that way, oh and grab your phone we'll need that too."

They headed off to the Yorozuya's house buying the sake along the way, Hijikata didn't want to admit it but he was curious as to what kind of game Gintoki had in mind well as long as he'd get to drink everything would be fine right?

wrong. Hijikata found this out when he was lying drunk on Gintoki's floor, empty sake bottles lay scattered about them and Gintoki reached for another opening it and gulping all the contents in one go.. in theory they were smashed.

"Sho what waz the game youu were talking bout?" Hijikata hiccuped sitting up and fumbling with his lighter.

"Oh the game! ok pass me your phone! " Gintoki took Hijikata's phone and installed a few things. "Ok here it is! we are going to play! truth or dare!" Gintoki waved the phone screen around which already had both their names written on it Gintoki pressed play and Hijikata's name popped up with options for truth or dare.

"Ok Hijikata-kunn truth or dare?"

"Dare." Hijikata accepted the challenge and he would be the one who won!

**MAKE OUT WITH A POSTER OF PICTURE**

Hijikata was shocked what kind of a dare was this! but still a dare was a dare, Gintoki watched him intently as he took his poster of Ketsuo Ana and trembling put his lips to it, his cheeks were aflame but his pride would not allow him to lose. Gintoki was smirking and he found Ketsuo x Hijikata kinda hot especially a threesome Gintoki drooled at the thought.

"Nice going Hijikata-kun~ i'm sure Ketsuo Ana enjoyed your kiss." Gintoki chuckled

"S-shut up it was part of the dare s-so i had to do it.." Hijikata hung his head hiding his cheeks with his hair. Hijikata took the phone and pressed ok another screen popped up with Gintoki's name on it.

"Truth or dare."

Gintoki smirked he wasn't about to lose..

"Dare Hijikata-kun."

**YOU ARE A SEX LINE OPERATOR AND HIJIKATA HAS JUST CALLED YOU. ENTERTAIN HIM FOR TWO MINUTES.**

Hijikata gave Gintoki a "i'm gonna kill this phone" look, Gintoki smirked.

"C'mon Hijikata the phone said so i gotta do it." Gintoki shifted closer to Hijikata and took the phone holding it to his ear.

"Hijikata 'm gonna need some assistance." Gintoki whispered into the phone hotly spreading his legs and running his thumb over his lip.

"W-what kind of assistance.." Hijikata was captivated unable to look away from Gintoki's alluring position.

"With my clothes..." Gintoki started loosening his kimono, Hijikata couldn't respond his eyes were dilated and his cheeks were stained pink.

"I love it when your put your xxxx in my tight xxxx." Gintoki seductivly licked his fingers shit Hijikata was getting hard he loved it when Gintoki talked dirty suddenly a timer went off on the phone signalling that two mintues were up, they both snapped back to reality as if woken up from a dream Hijikata was panting slightly and Gintoki looked at him with lust.

"Did u enjoy my show Hijikata hmm?"

"S-shut-up and lets get on with it, it's my turn right? Truth."

Hijikata went with truth so that the phone wouldn't ask him to do any weird things he didn't know how long he would have lasted with the phone sex dare...

**WHATS THE MOST NUMBER OF TIMES YOU'VE HAD SEX OVER THE COURSE OF A DAY.**

Hijikata blushed he was reminded when he and Gintoki went on an onsen trip they did it 5 times and nearly missed their bus because of it!

"I-i think we both know the answer to that question so lets skip it." Hijikata took another swig of his sake.

"I want to hear it from you so tell me Hijikata." Gintoki came inches away from Hijikata's lips staring into his eyes.

"F-f-five." Hijikata breathed touching Gintoki's lips for a brief second before moving away, he didn't want Gintoki to know he was hard and it was getting painfully dificult to stay in the same position, Gintoki felt the same but he wanted to have some more fun with this truth or dare game...

"My turn.. dare."

FLIP A COIN. HEADS YOU TAKE OFF SOMETHING. TAILS, HIJIKATA TAKES OFF SOMETHING

Gintoki took a coin and flipped it, heads. he got up and undid the belt from his kimono and slowly slipped it off. Hijikata gulped and looked at Gintoki through half lidded eyes._ 'shit i can't take much more of this' _

Hijikata took the phone, "Dare."

**HUMP GINTOKI'S LEG LIKE A SMALL DOG.**

Gintoki burst out laughing. Hijikata gave him a death glare.

"I'm gonna smash this phone!"

"Now now, do as it says otherwise it's not fair." Gintoki wiped away tears of mirth.

Hijikata scowled but slowly got up to where Gintoki was and sat on his lap and slowly started rubbing his erection on Gintoki's leg, Gintoki let out a small moan the friction felt too good.

"Haa you perv thinking about doing it with a dog, your disgusting." Hijikata licked his lips

"No i'm thinking about doing it with you.." Gintoki pulled Hijikata in for a deep kiss, moaning into it and grabbing Gintoki's hair Hijikata went faster untill Gintoki stopped him and took off both of their shirts.

"I think we should continue with the game." Gintoki smirked.

"To hell with that game i'm already at my limit!" Hijikata panted growling in frustration, Gintoki chuckled and pressed play on the phone.

"Dare."

**MAKE OUT WITH HIJIKATA.**

"You dont have to tell me."

Their mouthes mashed twirling their tongues and deepening the kiss even further, Hijikata unzipped Gintoki's trousers and moved his mouth over his boxers which were straining to hold his erection and were wet. Hijikata sucked on Gintoki's cock through his boxers and Gintoki threw his head back in pleasure moaing his name over and over again.

"Hi-Hijikata i'm gonna-aah!"

Gintoki came in Hijikata's mouth it tasted bitter but Hijikata licked it anyway, he then took off Gintoki's boxers and slid their erections together moving his hips and Gintoki pinched his nipples at the same time.

"G-Gintoki aah nn s-stop i-i'm almost..."

Hijikata came hard on his stomach and Gintoki gave him a sweet kiss after cleaning them both up.

"Well that was a fun game~" Gintoki commented, Hijikata sent him a death glare.

"NEVER AGAIN!"

"Oh but Hiji-"

"NO!"

Hijikata kissed Gintoki's cheek and just when they were about to doze off he mumbled "Maybe once in a while..."

* * *

><p>the world needs more GinHiji!<br>this idea came from a truth or dare app on my phone i typed in Gintoki and Hijikata and it came up with all these dares, they made me drool!

(to the fans of my other fics I AM REALLY SORRY! i haven't been updating those and here i am writing new ones, please forgive me! i don't deserve your reviews *bows* T.T i will continue them! so thanks for waiting patiently and hopefully u can review this while i update the others)

everytime you review Hijikata will have a mayogasm! so onegai tell me what you think!


End file.
